Blood and memories
by mendesana
Summary: A visit from the past triggers unwanted memories...Memories of blood and death. Curious? Read the story. Thanks JrBenson for your time. Femslash. Diana/My character.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own character or characters. Wonder woman's rights go to DC comics. Unfortunately. I'm a big fan so i decided to give it a go. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I shot up straight in bed, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was.

_**My room. **_

That's where I was and it was just a terrible nightmare. Images flashed through my head all at once. _How will I be able to sleep after that?_ I thought as I lowered myself back into bed and stared at the ceiling as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. _What the hell? What's going on with me?_

There have been times I've had to struggle to get my eyes open and emerge from the dream. And other times when my nightmares wouldn't let me close my eyes. I've been having these nightmares for a few weeks and it's always the same. It was some kind of gruesome battle and I'd shoot straight up in bed and I was covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

I looked all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was before I glance at the alarm clock. It was past 10 am. I was already late for my morning workout.

Growing up alone forced a rebellious behavior on me, not that I didn't have a family, but moving from foster family to foster family made me very distrustful of people. It was hard for me to form close bonds with people.

I was 2 weeks from turning 18 when I first ran away from home. I ran and ran and never looked back. My new home was the streets and I loved the danger of it. It was early in my younger years that I realized I wasn't like the other people. I had these _abilities_ normal people didn't have, like enhanced reflexes, strength and speed. My ability to heal was also extraordinary; not to mention certain magical abilities I had no control over.

Knowledge was also very easy for me to obtain. I was currently working two jobs. One was at a local shop selling car parts and the other one was at the local library. It pays the bills- most of the time. But if there was something I love, it was racing. The thrill was amazing; the sense of freedom exhilarating. Tonight was my turn to race the current top dog.

Today was my off work and a morning run was I exactly what I needed right now to focus.

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. It was the way I always released my energy. My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the pavement. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air.

The delicious rush of wind hitting my face thrilled me. My muscles stretched, pushing me harder. My pace evened out and my legs made the track fly under me. It was like flying.

I was free.

* * *

_**Olympus **_

"Is that her?"

"Yes."

The queen of the Olympian gods answered. She was standing by a mirror gazing upon the images before her.

"I went to see the oracle. She said events will unfold tonight." The queen warned.

"We should make preparations," Zeus said cautiously.

"I already took the liberty of warning several parties to stand by," Hera reassured her husband and he just nodded, concern written on his face.

* * *

I stopped at a nearby bench so I could catch my breath and stretch a little. I inhaled deeply, savoring the freshness of the air around me. It gives me peace. I pause for a while and sit on the grass, which feels cool and soft to the touch. I lean back, resting on my hands. I watch as a family enjoy a picnic under a large willowy tree.

It was almost noon now and it was time for me to head back for a much deserved shower and hot meal.

The hot water stream collides into my skin, releasing tension. I close my eyes and the hot water envelopes my body. As I wash the bubbly suds off me my phone rings. Stepping out of the shower, I grab a towel, wrap myself up and head for my phone.

"Yes," I answered.

"_How's my birthday girl? Ready for tonight?"_

I immediately recognize the voice on the other side of the line and smile.

"Hey, James, I'm fine and yes, very excited to dethrone that idiot." I chuckled mischievously.

"_Come by the shop when you're able to. I want to take an extra look at your engine."_ I laughed.

"Seriously James! My engine?" I asked, pretending to sound offended by his comment.

"_Shit, that came out wrong! That's not what I meant!" _James replied quickly.

"It's alright, I was just teasing." I started dressing holding the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"_Am I interrupting something Kar?" _He asked.

"No, just getting dressed. Just came out of the shower. I'll be there in a few hours."

At that moment my doorbell rings.

"I gotta go J, someone's at my door. Later," I hang up the phone and headed to the door now fully dressed.

I open the door, but no one was there. I take a few steps forward looking in every direction trying to figure out what just happened. Maybe it was just some kid. I look down only to find a small red candle.

That's odd.

I reach down for the candle. As I held the object, chilling images are displayed unexpectedly in my head, making me shudder and the flame extinguishes itself. I drop the candle as if I had gotten burned.

_What the hell was that?_

I rub the back of my head. I take another look around and head back inside. My stomach growls and I head into the kitchen. I pulled open the refrigerator only to find last week's dinner.

"I'm not going to eat _that_." I take a look inside the little box and I almost threw up at the sight and smell.

"Note to self, shopping is required," I murmur. I close the fridge and throw the leftovers in the trash closing the bag.

"Hot dogs it is."

I go back to the living room looking for my leather jacket, car keys, phone and backpack. I head out the door, throwing the trash bag into the container and ready myself to head out.

I reach the safety of my vehicle, a Nissan Gt-r, which I worked really hard to acquire. Well…not really, I won it in a race. The stupid ass thought he could beat me just because I was a girl and that I couldn't drive.

Turning on the ignition is always a thrill. The sound of the exhaust is mind blowing. On my way to James' shop I pass by the different shops

I reach a crossing. Cars speed by sending their obnoxious fumes into the waiting people. However, no one flinches. A bit of smoke is not going to prevent anyone from crossing the street. Presently the cars screech to a halt behind the white lines across the road except for one that makes a dash past, even though the light was red.

Some of the pedestrians shake their fists, but thank god, no one is hit. The pedestrians are too seasoned to trust the traffic lights completely. Once the light turns green I step lightly on the gas and make a left. James' shop is just around the corner.

_James Pro Shop_ in bright big red letters sat on top of the building. I drive into the garage where James was working on another engine. His head pops out the second I exit my car.

"S'up chica?" James says, his Spanish accent coming through.

James was undeniably considered a hunk. Tall, athletic and the greenest eyes. He walks over to me, grease all over is mechanic suit.

"Keep your distance." I warn him as I give him a playful poke to the side, making him squirm with laughter. "I don't want grease all over me."

"My bad." I He apologizes with a non-apologetic look.

"Hmph, yeah right." I huff. I give him a playful shove.

"Not even a kiss?" he pouts and I sigh.

"Tell you what. When I win tonight you and I are going to celebrate." I lean in closer to him tracing my finger throughout his muscled chest and he smirks.

"All night long." I whisper sensuously in his ear and he shudders.

"You two are gross, you know that." A girly voice comes from behind us and I frown.

"Grace, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." I say too sweetly.

James chuckles and she sulks. Grace was James' little sister. Typical teenager, bratty all the way.

"I'm going across the street. I'm famished." I toss my car key to James. With a quick wave, I go across the street to grab my lunch.

After eating 3 hot dogs and downing a large coke, I head back to James but not before leaving a tip for the waitress; a recent 'acquaintance' of mine.

"Any problems?" I ask once I returned to the shop. James was a very highly qualified mechanic. He told me he learned everything he knows from his grandfather. His grandfather had taken him off the streets at a young age otherwise he would have joined a gang.

"Everything is perfect, chica." He assured me wiping his greasy hands on a towel and reaching for my waist.

"Perfect?" I ask snaking my arms around his neck.

"Yep," he nods reaching for my lips.

"You guys are being gross again." We both chuckle, leaving each other's arms.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I ask Grace, slightly annoyed at the interruption, "like playing with dolls? Or doing homework or something'?" I cross my arms across my chest

"Children play with dolls and I'm no child." She hisses.

"What age are you again? 14? 15?" I tease further and she storms out of the shop.

"That was mean," James whispered from behind as he slips his arms around my waist.

"I could have dragged her out of the shop by her hair, but it didn't seem appropriate." I turn to face him.

"Oh, and that was much better?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Besides, I want you all for myself and I don't like an audience." I smirk sensuously against his lips and he holds me tighter.

"I guess I could use a break." He smirks.

"Then you better close shop." I eye him up and down as he leaves from the entrance closing down the gate.

"You better be there, I won't be able to collect all the winnings by myself, except for the cash." I warn teasingly.

"I wouldn't miss it." He approaches me grabbing me by the waist.

"Shall we?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_**Night, downtown Los Angeles**_

I was a little bit nervous and it wasn't lack of confidence, but I had this thought in the back of my head that was leaving me a bit antsy. The music was loud; this event was drawing people to it like moths to a flame. Cruising slowly I turn into a huge parking lot to my left, a rainbow of different rides is displayed on both sides of the area. My sweet ride is getting lots of stares and I smile, park my car and get out of it and I sit on the hood waiting for the big event.

To my right was a bad ass low rider with four homies discussing the results of the game from last night. This place is packed, things will be interesting. Someone approaches me from the left. Shaved head, tattoos on his neck. He starts checking my ride.

"Sweet ride. You're James girl, right?" He asked me with a slight Mexican accent and I nod.

"I'm Rocco, I'm his cousin." He introduces himself by extending his hand.

"I'm Kar." I take his hand, greeting him.

"Big ass intercooler, What'cha running under there?" He asks pointing at the hood.

"Nice try, ain't gonna happen." I give him a look and he smirks. Rocco points at his car. It was the low rider I had checked out before.

"Nice ride, you have good taste." He smiles as one of his girls approaches us. Short skirt, tight top, heels, long dark hair, stunning brown eyes.

"Who's your friend?" She asks him eyeing me up and down.

"This is Kar, James' girl." She leaves his side and walks towards me smirking.

"I'm Lyla." She stops placing her hands on my hips and squeezing a little, her lips were inches from mine.

"Nice to meet you Lyla." I keep my hands to myself.

"Are you racing tonight, Kar?" She asks still pressed against me. Rocco was watching attentively.

"Yes."

"Well, if things don't work out I can give you a ride home." She whispers in my ear.

"Home is awfully far."

"Mine isn't." She smiles and I smirk. She nuzzles my neck and plants a kiss on it along with a gentle squeeze on my ass and leaves glancing over her shoulder as she leaves.

"That was interesting." Rocco chuckles.

"Tell me about it."

"Why you here chica?" he asks, folding his arms.

"I want the crown." He raises his eyebrow and I chuckle.

"You're after JD?" He asks bewildered and I nod.

"Get in line. That bastard won't race for anything than your car." He warned.

"That's why I'll challenge him for the gauntlet." This time Rocco gasped. He looked at me like I was crazy.

The gauntlet was a circuit around the old factory, 3 laps and the first to reach the finish line wins.

"You are out of your mind." I was about to reply when the announcer lest everyone know the race was about to start.

"Attention people. Place your bets now." The announcer shouted from a distance and a group of people swooped in on the guy with money waving around.

"Drivers approach the line and good luck."

"Excuse me Rocco I have a race to win before I challenge the big dog." I got in my car and drove to the starting area. I pass by a dozen cars blocking the side streets, their drivers coordinating the event on their phones while someone sprays the finish line from afar.

A loud engine roars to the right of me in a black chevalier. Someone exits the car; he is as intimidating as the car itself. It was JD. The official top dog of the street. The girls shout his name. Popular dude.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this party started." The crowd roars with approval.

"The rules are simple, access to the race is 10 grand, winner takes it all including the losers' cars." Engines growl ferociously approving the rules.

"Mike will walk by your windows to collect. Then WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED." The crowd screams excitedly.

After collecting everyone's payment, the guy exited the street and walked to the sidewalk. Our cars are side by side, engines roaring with anticipation; I tighten my grip around the steering wheel. My mouth is dry; I check my watch nervously and look over to the other racers. I look over my gauges and readouts and begin punching buttons, my turbo controller beeps and I start the racing program on the dash computer. Some guy raises slowly, his hands.

My left hand grips the steering wheel while my right grabs the gear shift. My right foot light on the gas, my left on the clutch. Then his arms come down with a flourish, engines scream and tires spin. We all take off. Clutch in 2nd gear. RPMs climb, the turbo whines. 50 MPH. Clutch in 3RD, clutch out, the car is shaking. 80 MPH. Shift to 4TH gear. I hit the gas with everything I've got. 100MPH. The car shudders violently, making my teeth chatter. I pass the leading driver in a Supra. The world outside is a blur, the wind whistles into the car. My car gives a terrifying rattle.

The finish line is ahead; I glance in the rear view mirror. A Ford Shelby is on my ass. I slam into 5th gear and hit the turbo; the car rattles again and I look at my speed. 135MPH. I feel like the car wants to crush into pieces. I see the finish line. 145MPH then 149MPH. The Ford to my side is nose to nose with me.

I pull ahead, winning the race by a few inches. I stomp on the brake pedal and the car slows quickly shaking and rattling as I try to keep it steady. I see the speedometer falling fast. Adrenaline bursting through my veins I let out a howl. A wild grin spreads across my face. It's time to collect. All drivers do a U turn and return to the beginning, my heart still racing fast, I can't believe I just won 4 new cars and 50 thousand dollars. Maybe now I can buy something decent for my fridge.

Spectators rush forward towards us racers. The last four racers get out of their cars; a few were pissed at losing their car and money. Mike, the collector, rushes to the other racers collecting their car titles and keys, putting them into a small basket then handing the basket to JD. The crowd surrounds me and JD.

"Good show. Impressive driving skills." He looks impressed handing me the basket.

"To the victor go the spoils." He yells at the crowd rising up my hand. The crowd cheers and JD walk away.

"You won't wear that crown forever."

"You'll get your turn. Seize the moment Karlyla Warren; it may be your last tonight." He turns to me and blows me a kiss.

A shiver went down my spine. His words hit me like a punch to the gut. He noticed my reaction and smirked, a wicked grin spread across his lips. He continues to walk away. I see James from afar and waves at me. The crowd begins to walk away.

"Hey girl, you _are_ packing. Look at all the sweet rides," he points at all the cars excited.

"I'm gonna need help taking these babies home." He grins and waves me off.

"No problem chica, I got you." He reaches for his phone and calls someone. A few minutes later Rocco shows up with some of his buddies.

"That was impressive, man. You got mad skills. I'll give you that." Rocco says exhaustively impressed. I smile.

"You two know each other?" James asks, looking between Kar and his cousin.

"We meet before the race. I think Lyla is interested in your girl cousin," Rocco teases, smirking at James. James looks at me not knowing what to say.

"Don't even think about it, I don't share my women." James pouts and we all laugh.

"C'mon, let's get these babies out of here before the cops show up." James warned. I give him the titles and keys. I keep some of the money putting it in my jacket pocket, keeping it close to my heart. After they drive off with my new cars, head begins to hurt. It's an acute pain in the back of my head, and my ears start to tingle. I have to sit inside my car and just wait for the pain to recede, which it does after a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" I hear from the side door of the car. It was Lyla.

"It's just a headache." I look to the side and she was leaning in with a concerned look.

"I'm ok. Don't worry." I smile back with my eyes closed. The pain was almost gone.

"I'm glad because I thought that you could use a drink and maybe hang out," she asks coyly.

"Uh…sure, I can do that."

I exit the car locking it before I turn to her. She grabs my arm and we head to the closest bar.

* * *

_**Olympus**_

"Anything?" Zeus asks, folding his arms across his large chest.

"Patience, husband. We have to wait." Hera smirks at her husband as he huffs.

"Are you sure the oracle said tonight?"

"Yes husband. Tonight an enemy will be revealed."

* * *

_**Los Angeles, California**_

It was almost 2 am and the party was rocking.

The place was crowded and the drinks were flowing. Lyla could drink and the way she was looking at me and running her hands over me, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

"Don't you think you had enough to drink?" I ask and she pouts.

"Come dance with me" she pulls me to the center of the dance floor. I resisted a little before she pouted again.

"Come on, one dance and then you can take me home," she teases, suggestively licking her lips.

"Fine, one dance and that's it." We start moving to the sound of the music rubbing our bodies together. The feeling was amazing, the beat was amazing.

"That's it," I say when the music finishes. I try to step away from her, but Layla wasn't going to take no for an answer if the frown she was giving me was any indication.

Lyla begun pleading with me for one more dance, but I pull her off the dance floor and back to our table.

"You're no fun," she pouts as she slides into her seat.

I chuckle. I reach for her chin, lifting it with my index finger and she eyes me waiting expectantly. I could see the desire flowing through her and I kiss her passionately. She moans into the kiss and grabs me by the waist, pulling me into her. I break the kiss, gasping for air; she still had her eyes closed. I smile down at her.

Someone clears their throat to get our attention.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Someone places their hand on my shoulder prying me away from Lyla.

"Lyla, I'm going home, need a ride?" It was a pretty blond, probably familiar to Lyla. I nod, agreeing with the mysterious blond.

"You better go with her, Lyla, we'll finish this later." She frowns but eventually agrees.

"Will I see you again?" She asks smiling.

"Yes." I say before I can stop myself.

She leaves with her friend leaving me and my drink on my table. I look at my watch and groan. It was 3 am.

_Maybe I should leave too_.

I pay the tab and head out of the bar that's still packed with people, most of them way past drunk.

Getting closer to my car my head starts to hurt again, this time the pain was more vicious than before. I crumbled to my knees. The floor starts to shake as my pain escalates.

* * *

Sooooo, what do you think? Worthy of continuing? Interesting? Not?

Let me know, constructive criticism id appreciated and reviews make me write faster so review away.

Later


End file.
